Cherries
by JMeg
Summary: Seto is never interested in school. What happens when there is a new girl that he notices, and he hears a rumor about cherries? SXS


Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh.

JMeg: Nice to see ja all! Well I decided to write a one-shot for silentshipping since I wrote another one for Kanami/Ryuhou. This is no original idea. I've seen this done many times in Animes, fanfictions, and movies. So the idea has been used.

Seto: You have to ideas do you?

JMeg: Yes I do! Now do you want to be with Shizuka or not?

Seto: (shuts up)

JMeg: Good now on with the chapie!

* * *

Seto Kaiba, the young sixteen years old teen, was sitting in his normal seat. He was reading his ever so long book at his seat again. It was a different book this time. He finished the books very quickly each day. It only took him a couple of hours to finish his books. He didn't love them, but he would rather read that than be bother by Yuugi's gang. He hated each one, but he silently wished to join. They looked happy. He knew he would not be accepted. He did too many bad things to them. 

Everyday he would watch from the window if he arrived early. He watched them meet with each other, greet one another, and then enter the building. He envied them so much that it drive him mad. He took that envy and turned it into anger that he directed at them. It wasn't often that he would watch. He was busy with his company. It was number one second to Mokuba of course. Even though he only needed his brother, he wished to join Yuugi's gang. It was a routine for him. Either watch them and fill his anger or don't come to school at all. Either route he took, he would end up left alone. Nothing would interest him.

One day it was different. He watched the group meet up at the gate. Yuugi Mutou, Anzu Mazaki, Honda Hiroto, and Jounouchi Katsuya would reach school together first, but it was different today. Ryou Bakura and Otogi Ryuuji were with them too, but that's not what interested Seto. It was a small girl. She looked like a freshman. She had long amber hair. The loveliest olive eyes he had ever seen. She had such a beautiful smile. He leaned in closer to the window. He placed his hand on the window dreaming he was touching her hair. The worst part was she was standing next to the mutt. He clenched his hand on the window. 'I see she's taken by the mutt.'

Other classmates started to come in, but Seto was already seated by the time the first kids came in. He had his book open already to his page. He was waiting for Yuugi and his gang to come in and see the girl. Whether or not she was the mutt's, he wanted to see her.

Yuugi came in with the others, but he only noticed the girl when she came in. Seto tried to hear her voice or find out her name, but she never talked or no one called her. He was starting to study things about her. She was quiet and shy. When someone talked to her, she would first blush and then nod or shook her head. He could hear one thing though. It was the loud friendshipMazaki girl. She was talking about cherries. "Hey guys, I heard that if you can tie a knot on the stem of the cherry in your mouth, it means you're a good kisser." Bakura laughed, "Mazaki-san, that's just a rumor." Hiroto laughed too, "Yeah you actually believe that?" Mazaki pouted. "I just heard it! I didn't say I believed it!" They continue laughing. Seto was intrigued. 'A good kisser judged by tying a note in one's mouth? That's ridiculous. But I am intrigue.'

The bell ran and the girl was about to leave when Jounouchi stopped her. "Shizuka, do you need me to take you to class?" She turned around and smile, "Don't worry Onii-chan. I'll be fine. I saw my class room when I passed by. See you at lunch Onii-chan." Seto smiled behind his book. 'Her name is Shizuka, fits her personality. So the mutt is her brother. She looks nothing like her brother. She also acts nothing like her brother.' The teacher came in and started screaming, "Ok class settled down! Get your books out and turn to page…"

Seto was glad that the lunch bell rang like his classmates. Even he got tired of hearing the teachers talk. He always dream of getting from his seat, duck tape their mouths, and throw them out the window. He got up from his seat and walked out the classroom after the others push their way out the door. He calmly walked out to the outside and sat under the same tree he always had. They weren't allowed to eat out side unless it was a sunny day like today. He took out his lunch box that the chef prepared for him. He opened it and looked at his lunch. It was never the same. The chef sometimes cooked soup, made a bento box, made a sandwich, or spaghetti. He also added extra fruit or a drink. Seto never ate it all. He would take out his laptop and work after two bites. He looked down at his lunch. It was a roast beef sandwich, with some tea, and cherries. 'Cherries? No I will not stoop to their level and try this rumor.'

"Excuse me may I sit next to you?" He looked up to see olive eyes. 'It's her!' She was looking down at him. From his view, Seto thought she was an angel with the light behind her. Normally he would say, 'No' or 'Yeah when the world ends and I'm a monster'. He couldn't open his mouth to say a thing. "I won't bother you. Is that ok with you?" Seto opened his mouth then closed it. She giggled. 'Why can't I say anything? I'm the coldest CEO in the world and I can't even say a word to a girl! What happen to me?' The coldest thing he could muster out was, "Do what you want." She smiled at him, and he tried to glare. He ended up blushing.

She sat down next to him kneeling. "I'm Shizuka if you were wondering." He didn't say a thing. She took out a paper bag from her backpack. She opened it and smiled at him. "Do you have anything that you don't want? I'll trade with you." Seto looked at her bewildered. No one in his live ever asked him that. He didn't know what to say. He once again said, "Do what you want." She giggled at him. He felt his cheeks heat up. 'What's wrong with me? What is this emotion? Why am I feeling things now?' She looked over at his lunch. "Wow. You have such a neat lunch. Does someone make it for you?" He smirked. 'Wait until I tell her.' "Then again I wouldn't be surprise that your chef made it." He snapped his head at her. She began eating her small bento box. 'How does she know that I have a chef? She doesn't seem like the type to read the news or watch it.' She turned to him and smiled. "Onii-chan talks about you sometimes. Everything he says about you though are not positive."

Seto smirked. He wasn't surprised about that. She looked at her lunch again. "I'm sorry if I'm a bit too open." He shook his head, "I don't care." She smiled sadly. "I'm just always silent in everything. I'm also very shy. It's a little weird for me. I don't know when to stop talking or start talking. I'm sorry." He looked at her. "Don't be. Talk if you want. I don't care. I won't talk." She smiled at him. He was going to pass out if she continued doing that. "Thank you!" He couldn't look at her.

They continue eating. She continued eyeing his lunch. She finally asked her question after for the first time he finished his sandwich. "May I have a cherry please?" He looked at her. She blushed. "I'm sorry. It's just that a friend of mine was talking about a rumor, and I wonder if it's true." He smirked. 'So she also wonders. I'll let her be my test subject.' He gave her the bag.

She took it gently and opened it. She took one cherry out and ate it. He watched carefully. He noticed she did everything delicately. After she swallowed the cherry, she threw the stem in her mouth. He watched her carefully with his plain face keeping track of time. She was his test subject even if that wasn't right. He needed to know. He was not going to be a fool and try it. After a half a minute, she took the stem out, and there was the knot. "I guess I'm a good kisser then", she giggled.

Now Seto wanted to try it. He took a cherry and ate it. Then he threw the stem in. Seto realized he couldn't do it. Shizuka looked at him with a pondering look. "What's wrong?" He took the stem out with no knot. She stared at it. Seto was actually defeated in something. He never counted the matches with Yuugi. "It's ok Kaiba-san. It's just a rumor. It's doesn't mean anything. Just because you can't do it doesn't mean you're a bad kisser. Just because I did it doesn't mean I'm a good kisser." He looked over at her through the corner of his eyes. He then grabbed Shizuka's arm and pulled Shizuka into his lap. She squeaked and put her hand on his shoulder to balance her self. "Kaiba-san what are you doing?" She blushed heavily. Shizuka had never been in this position before.

Seto leaned in until their foreheads touched. "Teach me to kiss well then sensei." Shizuka could not believe what she was hearing! Seto Kaiba was asking her to kiss him. "I…uh…um… don't think I am a good kisser." Seto leaned in closer. He said darkly, "Would you like me to teach you then? Maybe it's the other way around. The one who can't make a knot is a good kisser. The one who can is not." Shizuka was flushed completely. Either choice she makes she ends up kissing him. 'He is handsome, but I don't want to make a fool of my self.' She diverted her eyes away from his. She felt his had creeping up on her cheek. "Look at me." She reverted her eyes to look at him, and his lips crashed down onto hers.

She grabbed on to his shoulders while he wrapped his hands around her waist. Shizuka was feeling wonderful. Here she was just looking for a place to eat, and now she was kissing Seto Kaiba. Seto though loved the feeling of her lips. 'They're so soft. I could kiss them all day.' Shizuka then wonder what it would be like to French kiss him. 'I wonder if he would be as rough as now.' Seto felt a tongue brush his bottom lip. He smirked. 'So she wants to French kiss. Fine by me.' He opened his mouth to her, and he lost in their tongue fight.

They soon broke apart for air. Shizuka put a hand over her chest. She was trying to control her breathing again. She had just given Seto Kaiba her first kiss and French kiss him too. Seto was also panting a bit. 'She's not bad at French kissing.' He leaned in and kissed her one more time before setting her back down in her spot. They soon finished their lunches, and Seto decided to go.

He smirked when he looked at her. "Guess I learned a lot from you Shizuka-sensei. Thanks for the lesson. I'll pass the test next time." He got up and left her at the tree, taking his laptop with him. Shizuka sighed after she stared after him. 'I just gave up three kisses to a man I won't see again.' She blushed heavily. 'They were all great kisses.' She started packing her lunch when she noticed a note were Seto sat. She read it:

_Shizuka-_

_Meet me Saturday for my test. My house if you don't mind._

_Seto_

Shizuka smiled, 'Guess I will see him again.'

* * *

JMeg: So did ja like it? 

Seto: Just say yes!

JMeg: Don't help them stupid! I don't want them to feel pushed. REVIEW!


End file.
